The Legend of Fire and Water
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: A rivalry between two clans, a forbidden friendship...and a forbidden love. How will it end? FlareonXVaporeon fanfic.


Another romance fanfic that I wrote cause I was reeeeaaaalllly bored.

Anyway, just a FlareonXVaporeon fanfic for ya.

Enjoy!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Long ago, before humans appeared on the planet, Pokemon roamed wild and free in the wilderness of the world. In this age, there two clans of Pokemon that had evolved from the Pokemon Eevee.

One clan was the Flareon Clan, normally friendly and gentle, very beautiful, and unusually loyal.

The other clan was the Vaporeon Clan, somewhat bitter in attitude, a beautiful water creature, and very proud and self-centered.

The two clans did not get along well at all. Normally, it was just words spat at each other. But sometimes, it would turn into bloody duels between the two clans. We take a look at a Flareon, who was walking in a field in his clan's territory. It was a rather cloudy day and looked like it would rain.

Suddenly, the Flareon, named Blaze, heard something in the river that gently flowed next to him. He turned to see a Vaporeon leap out of the water and land right in front of him. He just stared at her for a moment, thinking he would see fury and hate in her eyes. He knew for sure he felt it.

But then, he noticed that she looked at him very calmly and, dare he think it, adoringly. His expression turned from a soft look of curiosity to a glare of rage and fury.

"What are you doing here, Fishfin?!" he spat at her. She didn't answer. She just continued staring at him.

"Answer me, Gillface!" he shouted yet another insult at her and still she didn't respond. Calling her names didn't work to get her to fight him.

Now Blaze was furious. _Is it possible to get this worthless watersucker __to fight me?! _He thought. Then suddenly, the clouds cleared and the sun shone bright in the sky. The sunlight reflected off of the Vaporeon's water-covered skin. Now Blaze's expression changed from rage and fury to captivation. _What's happening? _he asked himself. _I'm supposed to hate Vaporeon, but I don't feel like I want to kill her anymore. She's…beautiful._

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then, they heard a voice shout across the field. "Blaze!" it shouted so loudly it made Blaze jump.

Another Flareon, a very large on with a scar on his cheek and several mats of fur falling off, walked up to them. "What are you doing here with a Vaporeon?!" he shouted. "Get back to the clan this instant!"

Blaze's ears drooped as he said, "Alright. Just wait a minute," as he noticed that it looked like the Vaporeon wanted to say something to him. "What is it?" he whispered.

"What is your name?" the Vaporeon asked.

"Blaze," he replied hesitantly.

She looked around, then whispered in his ear, "My name is Aqua. Meet me at the lake tonight when the rest of you clan is asleep." Then, she walked away.

Blaze turned toward the other Flareon, who led him back to their clan.

"What were you thinking?!" the large Flareon demanded when he finally got him back to the rest of his clan.

"I'm sorry, Father," Blaze replied, ears drooped. "I don't know what came over me. I tried everything to get her to fight. Called her names, insulted her, but she just wouldn't fight. Then the clouds parted, and the sunlight shone off her water-beaded skin…" His voice trailed off.

Blaze's father just glared at him and walked away. "You may be the son of the clan's leader, but that doesn't mean the laws don't apply to you. If I ever see you with that Vaporeon again, you will be banished from the clan and you will never be able to return. Understand?" his father said as he walked away.

"Yes, Father," Blaze replied, head bowed.

The rest of that day, all he could think about was the Vaporeon. _Father is right! _Blaze thought. _I should hate that worthless water breather!_

His thoughts stopped for a moment. Then, he thought, So _then why don't I?_

After a while, he noticed that the sun was setting. He began walking back to his cave when he remembered what the Vaporeon had said to him before she left.

_Meet me at the lake when the rest of your clan is asleep._

He decided to meet her there and hope that his father wouldn't find out.

Later that night, Blaze walked through the cave, making sure everyone else was asleep before he walked over to where his father slept. Everyone was already asleep. He walked toward the cave entrance.

Just after he got out of the cave, his father opened one bright yellow eye.

As he walked through the forest, he heard the various creatures of the night singing their songs and telling their stories. The moonlight shone through the trees in shafts of white light.

After a few moments, he finally came to a cliff overlooking the lake that the Vaporeon had told him to meet her at. He looked around the lake. There was no sign of Aqua anywhere. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and just sat there for a moment, staring at the water at least a hundred feet below. _She only said she'd meet me here to trick me! _he thought furiously._ She never meant to come!_

Then, just as he saw Aqua emerge from the forest, the cliff broke and Blaze fell down to the waters below. "Aqua!" he shouted as he fell. She saw him just before he fell into the water. "Blaze!" she screamed as she jumped into the water. As she swam through the dark waters, there were various other creatures that seemed to be trying to keep her from getting to her friend. After a moment, she found Blaze floating in the water. He was unconscious. She swam over to him as fast as she could, took his paw, and dragged him to the surface of the water. After dragging him out of the water, she knelt down next to him. "Blaze?" she said softly. She placed her ear against his chest to listen for a heartbeat. She couldn't hear anything. "Blaze…please…" She didn't know what to do at first.

Then, she placed her lips on his and forced a breath down into his lungs. His eyes instantly burst open and when she removed her lips from his, he began coughing up mouthful after mouthful of water. After a moment, he looked at Aqua, who sighed in relief to find that he was alive. "Aqua," he said, gasping. "You…saved my life."

"Well, of course I did," she replied. "I couldn't just let you die." He smiled back at her. "I mean, why wouldn't I save you?"

Then, they heard another voice from the bushes. "Because you weren't supposed to," it said.

From out of the bushes walked a large Vaporeon. "What are you doing here with him, Aqua?!" she demanded.

"Mother!" Aqua said. "If I hadn't come-"

"He would've died…and that's what _should've _happened!"

There was a long silence before they heard another rustling in the bushes. This time, Blaze's father walked out of the thick bushes. "Blaze!" he shouted.

"Father!" Blaze said, unable to believe what he was seeing. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I warned you of the consequences if I ever saw you with this Vaporeon again. I'm afraid I cannot merely give you another warning. Blaze, you are hereby banished from the clan forever." Blaze couldn't believe what his father was saying. Then, his father added, "May Arceus have mercy upon your soul."

"That goes for you as well, Aqua," the Vaporeon said. "You are to leave the clan…and never return."

They both just walked away after that, leaving the two outcasts there at the lake.

As Aqua looked over at Blaze, she saw a tear roll down his muzzle. She placed a paw on his shoulder to try to comfort him. He just glared over his shoulder at her. She looked at him puzzled.

"This is all your fault!" he said, standing up. "I should've never met you in the first place!" She was even more confused now. "Go away!" he shouted in her face, causing her to cringe. "And stay away!"

Then, a tear rolled down her muzzle as she realized Blaze would kill her. She backed off slowly at first, then turned around and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. He just glared in the direction she had been running in as he heard thunder and saw dark clouds forming in the sky. _Great. _he thought. _Now it's going to start raining and because of her, I have nowhere to go._ He began walking away to find a place to stay for the night.

After a few moments, it began raining heavily and bolts of lightning lit up the sky as Blaze wandered around the forest aimlessly in a failed attempt to find a place to sleep. After searching for what seemed like forever, he finally found a small cave and walked inside. He was soaking wet and freezing. As he walked closer to the back of the cave, he saw a dark figure staring at him. As he moved closer, he saw just who it was.

There, lying in the back of the cave, was Aqua, the very one who had gotten him in this mess. He felt anger and rage build up inside of him as she got up to greet him, smiling. "Blaze!" she said. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"What do you care?!" he snapped, causing her to cringe again. "It's your fault I'm in this mess!" Then, he turned to walk out of the cave, but Aqua stopped him. "Blaze, wait!" she said. "You can't go out in this storm!"

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "Try me." After that, he walked out of the cave. He heard Aqua sobbing as he walked away in the pouring rain.

After a few hours of wondering whether or not Blaze was alright, Aqua decided to go looking for him to make sure he wasn't hurt…or worse.

She had searched for him hours, but she didn't find him anywhere. She began to lose hope when, after walking into a small clearing in the forest, she saw a dark figure lying on the ground. She walked closer to the figure and saw that it was Blaze, lying there cold, wet, and shivering. She looked at him sympathetically as he looked up at her with a look that said, _I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

She walked up beside him and sat down. "Look, Blaze," she said calmly. "Neither one of us are going to get through this unless we work together. And I know you didn't mean those things you said…I'm just as angered about this as you are, believe me. But I…I need you, Blaze."

He looked at her confused as she lay down next to him and curled her tailfin around him. After a moment, he smiled and nuzzled her as they fell asleep. Then, he realized something.

His feelings for Aqua had changed.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and the two only grew closer as time progressed. They still had occasional arguments, but they were never very serious, and they always laughed about it afterwards. Blaze had kept his secret to himself until, late one night on a high cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean and the moon shining bright yellow, he finally told her. But when he told her, he didn't know they were being watched. On one side of the cliff, the clan of Flareon hid in the bushes out of sight. On the other side, the Vaporeon Clan hid. Neither knew the other was there.

"Aqua," he called to her as she sat alone on the cliff. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Hi, Blaze," she said, turning to face him. Then, she noticed that he wasn't acting normal. "Are you okay? You look like something's bothering you."

"Aqua, I have to tell you something," he said as he walked towards her.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Aqua, there's a lot of things I could say to hint at this and a lot of ways I could say it, but I'll just say what I need to say and get it over with."

She just looked at him confused. "What?" she asked.

She heard him mutter something, but she couldn't quite hear what it was. "What was that, Blaze?" she asked.

"I love you, alright?!" he shouted nervously. She just stared at him. Then, he turned his head away. "I know you think I've lost my mind, but this is how I feel."

Then, she placed a paw under his chin as she said, "You talk too much sometimes." He looked into her eyes and saw that she felt the same way for him. He smiled. Then, after all the time they had spent together, they finally shared their first kiss, the moment that Blaze had waited for forever and the moment that seemed to last a lifetime.

Then suddenly, they heard a voice from the bushes. "Blaze," it said. Blaze turned and looked behind him to find his father and the rest of his clan walking up to them, his father looking at his son with eyes flooded with tears of both joy and sorrow. "Blaze, I'm so sorry," he said as he walked up to Blaze.

"For what?" he asked.

"For banishing you for such a silly reason…and I want to apologize to Aqua as well."

"I agree," Aqua's mother said as she and the rest of her clan walked out of the bushes. "Aqua, I'm sorry for punishing you for this. It was wrong…you're in love."

"Mother…there's no need to apologize," Aqua said.

"If it weren't for what the two of you did to us, we would've never ended up like this," Blaze added.

"I propose there shall be no more rivalry between our two clans!" a Flareon from Blaze's clan said. Everyone else shouted in agreement. Blaze and Aqua looked at each other admiringly as they kissed again.

And from that moment on, there was no more rivalry between the two clans.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was another fun one to write! Anyway, please review!

-BlueMew1495-


End file.
